


When One Door Closes

by Sassi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluffy, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassi/pseuds/Sassi
Summary: After feeling dejected by being stood up on a date, a stranger brightens up your day.





	When One Door Closes

_Five minutes late._

_I’m sure he’s just held up in traffic. It is the middle of the day, probably lots of people moving around. So yep. I’m sure it’s traffic. I’ll just go order myself a drink._

_Ten minutes late._

_Well… I’m sure it’s still traffic. And he’s in traffic, so it would be dangerous to text me. Yeah, that’s it. He just doesn’t want to text and drive, that’s too risky. At least my drink is good._

_Twenty minutes late._

_Okay… this is starting to look kinda bad. My drink is gone and my date is not here. I look pretty sad. Sigh. Okay. What to do? I’ll text him just to make sure that he knew which coffee shop to meet me at. Gotta make it sounds playful though, can’t let him know I’m worried. Yeah, that’s a good idea._

_Thirty minutes late._

_He isn’t coming. Yeah, he’s definitely not coming. I’ve finished two drinks and he hasn’t texted me back. I have been stood up. I can’t believe this._

Your phone remained blank as you stared at it, hoping for some sort of explanation or reasoning behind your date’s MIA status. A waitress came over and took your cup, returning your thank you and kind smile with her own polite smile. Your eyes drifted back to the window, gazing at the world outside. Your lips turned down in a disappointed frown and you knew your eyes looked sad. This date had been planned for a while now and you had actually been really looking forward to it. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like your date had felt the same way.

Watching the cars outside drive past calmed your mind somewhat and you lazily traced patterns into the table, feeling the grains of wood underneath your fingertips. You were still disappointed and frustrated, but you decided that he was the one missing out. If he didn’t want to come hang out with your awesome self, then sucks to be him.

As your mind continued to wander, you heard the sound of a cup being placed on your table. A little startled, you turned your head and saw the waitress.

“What’s this?” you asked, looking up at her with a confused expression. “I didn’t order another drink.”

“It’s from that gentleman over there,” she said, pointing to another table a little distance away from yours, where a man was sitting. “I can take it back if you don’t want it.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” you said, smiling at her. “Thank you.”

She nodded and walked away. You glanced over at the guy who bought your drink. He had dark fluffy hair, longer than what you usually saw on a guy but you decided that it suited him. The dark hair continued across his face, in a scruffy beard. Well… not quite a beard, considering the moustache didn’t really connect to the hair that covered his jaw. Light reflected off the black glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose. His fingers moved nimbly across the keys of the laptop in front of him and underneath the table, you could see him bouncing his leg.

He paused his typing and he looked up, his eyes locking onto yours. His lips curled up into a shy smile and he lifted his hand, curling all the fingers down once in a little wave. You felt your cheeks heat up and you quickly looked down. After a few seconds, you peeked and saw he was looking down at the computer screen again, that little smile still present on his face.

You reached forward and wrapped your fingers around the glass in front of you, watching a small drop of condensation trailing down the side. More drops followed its path, leaving an almost lightning-like pattern behind them. Drawing out the movements, you lifted the glass to your lips and took a long drink. The ice clinked against the sides of the glass as the liquid inside moved.

_I’m stalling. I know I’m stalling. Plus my date didn’t show up, so I might as well go say hi to this guy. He is pretty cute._

Gathering your courage, you stood up and made your way over to him. He glanced up when you placed your drink down on the table and slid into the chair opposite him.

“Well hello,” he greeted, that adorable smile lighting his face up again.

“Hi,” you smiled back. “Do I get to know the name of the man who bought me a drink?”

“Jon,” he answered, tilting his head forward. “Do I get to know the name of the woman I bought a drink for?”

“(Y/N),” you said. “I am curious though. How’d you know my order?”

“You looked a bit down so I asked the waitress to get you another glass of whatever you’d ordered,” Jon shrugged. He ran a hand through his hair, looking sheepish. “I guess it sounds a little creepy when I say it out loud.”

You laughed. “Nah, it’s okay. But it does raise a question. Do you buy a drink for every sad looking girl you see in coffee shops?”

“Not usually, but for you, I decided to make an exception,” he grinned. He reached forward and gently closed his laptop. “I suppose the next question is why were you looking sad in a coffee shop?”

You stared down at your drink, tracing your finger around the rim of the glass. “Well uh… long story short, I was supposed to have a date today.”

“What happened?” Jon prompted, his mouth curled down.

A sad smile crossed your face. “I guess he changed his mind about the whole thing. I tried texting him, but… yeah nothing.”

“Well, he’s an idiot, honestly.”

You jerked your head up to look at him, blinking at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“He didn’t show up for a date with you, so clearly the guy is an idiot,” Jon smiled.

Your cheeks flushed red from his compliment and his adorable chuckle only made it worse. He took a sip of his drink as he waited for you to recover.

“If you’re up for it, I’d love to take you out on a date,” he said, grabbing his laptop and placing it in his bag. “I’d invite you to my favourite coffee shop, but uhh… we’re kind of already here.”

“There’s a dog park nearby,” you suggested. “We could always hang out there and dog watch, if you like dogs of course.”

“Cute dogs and a beautiful girl?” Jon grinned. “What more could I ask for?”


End file.
